Bone
Bone is a huge,large, massive, and muscular,black-and-white tomRevealed in The Darkest Hour, the allegiances with green eyesRevealed in The Darkest Hour, page 20 with a scar between them.Revealed in The Rise of Scourge, page 46. He also has a collar studded with teeth. History In the Stand-Alone Manga ''The Rise of Scourge :Bone and a cat named Brick, hear that a kitten named Tiny killed a dog. They go and find him, asking him if it was true. Tiny lies to them saying that he did, so Bone and Brick lead Tiny to a dumpster where a huge dog that's been bothering the alley cats has made his den. Bone asks Tiny if he would help them and kill the dog. Tiny's shadow was cast on the wall, appearing very big, and he scares the dog away. But Bone and the other rogues believed that he drove off the dog by fighting it. Tiny then changes his name to Scourge. Bone continues to stay closest to him, he serves as somewhat of a deputy. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Bone is mentioned in Barley's story. Once Bone saw that Barley and Violet lived together, Bone, Snake, and Ice circled them.As they were sent to Scourge to be told of their punishment. Bone was mentioned as being Scourge's "deputy." Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the three kits about Scourge, Bone, and BloodClan; he says that BloodClan was just a group of stray cats with no code of honor or sense of right and wrong. He also explains how Bone died, taken down by a group of apprentices after he killed Whitestorm . Battles of the Clans :Bone does not appear in the book, but Tigerstar mentions him when he takes the reader on a tour of the forest territories. At Fourtrees, Tigerstar points out the rock where Bone killed Whitestorm, and then how apprentices dragged him down and clawed the life from him in vengeance. Tigerstar also notes that he could hear Bone's screams even from the Place of No Stars. In the Original Series The Darkest Hour'' :Bone is the deputy of BloodClan, and Scourge's cat of choice to do his dirty work. Due to Scourge's small stature, Bone was mistaken for the leader of BloodClan by Firestar until Scourge said that his warriors will not attack. :Bone is the cat who met Tigerstar and Boulder first and the one who challenges them when Tigerstar visited Twolegplace to make the deal with Scourge that brings BloodClan into the forest. Barley, formerly of BloodClan, mentions briefly that he knew Bone. He also says that Bone wasn't much of a deputy, and Barley makes it sound as though Bone was more of a willing cat who carried out Scourge's dirty work. :During the battle between LionClan and BloodClan, Bone kills Firestar's aging deputy, Whitestorm. After this, he is attacked by Bramblepaw and Ashpaw, distracting him long enough to give Firestar time to say his last goodbye to Whitestorm. :However, Bone was not able to defeat Bramblepaw and Ashpaw in time to escape, and when Featherpaw, Stormpaw, and Tawnypaw arrived and attacked him as well, the massive deputy had no chance of sucess. Within seconds, he gave up the battle for life and died under the claws of the horde of young apprentices. References & Citations Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:The Rise of Scourge characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:BloodClan Cat Category:Deputy Category:Rogue Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters